The objective of this proposed project is to understand the molecular mechanism(s) whereby calcium exerts its effects on and regulates cell processes. Calcium exerts its biological effects via interaction with calcium modulated proteins. Calmodulin, a calcium modulated protein, regulates in a calcium dependent manner a number of enzyme activities. This suggests that calmodulin may be a pleiotropic regulator of metabolic and mechanochemical processes in the cell. Calmodulin regulated enzymes will be isolated using a combination a affinity chromatography and classical protein chemistry methodologies. Calmodulin and calmodulin regulated enzymes will be localized in normal and virus-transformed fibroblasts. The isolation, characterization and subcellular localization of a calcium modulated protein and of the enzymes which it regulates will contribute to our knowledge of how calcium regulates normal cell processes and might provide new insights into the molecular mechanism(s) of cell transformation.